An airborne vehicle is a machine that will fly by gaining support from the air. Generally, unfortunate situations arise when the airborne vehicles, for example, aircraft crash due to bad weather conditions, improper signals, insufficient fuel etc. But there are scenarios where airborne vehicles may be hijacked with a motive of deviating path of the airborne vehicle or with a motive of crashing the airborne vehicle and kill passengers of the airborne vehicle. Usually in such scenarios, one of the pilots of the airborne vehicle may deviate the airborne vehicle from the path or change some parameters of the airborne vehicle like speed, altitude etc. to crash the airborne vehicle.
Existing techniques detect deviation in airborne vehicle path and display the deviation to the pilots. Further, the existing techniques detect trajectory errors of the airborne vehicle and indicate it to the pilots to save the airborne vehicle from crashing against any external threat. As an example, the external threats may be a mountain, a building, another airborne vehicle etc.
But one of the issues in the existing systems is that, in absence of co-pilot of the airborne vehicle, the other pilot may take control of the airborne vehicle and deviate the airborne vehicle from the path or crash the airborne vehicle at any given point of time. Secondly, one of the pilots can lock the cockpit door from inside while the other pilot is outside the cockpit, thereby creating a helpless situation that leads to loss of life.